Konoha Beach Here I Come!
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: Ah, the beach. Gotta love it right? Well what happens when you run into Sasuke Uchiha and sparks fly? I don't know just...the BEST THING EVER! SasuSaku oneshot might make sequel. RxR please! AU!


Disclaimor: I sadly do not own Naruto.

This was just a short story I felt like doing. No particular reason why i wrote this. I guess cause it's summer or something..Anyways...ENJOY!

* * *

**Konoha Beach Here We Come!**

**SasuSaku oneshot**

"Sakura! Hurry up!" yelled TenTen from across the lobby.

"Hold up!" cried Sakura.

She finished signing the last piece of paper and ran up to her 17 year old friend.

TenTen, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura had just got out of school for their summer vacation. A few months ago they planned to go to the beach for the week and stay in a hotel room. You know, just to gossip, go to the beach and maybe...find some summer love! Moments later, the four girls arrived at the gigantic beach where they saw many people and families just hanging out, playing games, and swimming. Sakura loved the beach. She would go almost every summer and she was happy that she could go with her friends.

"Let's park it here." said Temari dropping her beach bag on the sand not too far from the water.

"O-ok." said Hinata while dropping her bag too.

TenTen had a dark red swimsuit with a kunai printed on the bottom with, Sakura had a pink swimsuit with cherry blossoms all over it, Temari had a tan swimsuit with sand specks all over it, and Hinata had a blue swim suit with waves on it. The minute they got onto the beach, TenTen's eyes widen excitedly, like she was a little kid in a candy shop, and ran full speed to the water and dived into it.

"Hey guys look at me!" she cried waving her arms in the air only to be slammed down by a giant wave.

The three girls then broke out laughing at their poor friend that got hit by the wave.

"Hey wait TenTen! I'll come with you!" cried Temari before running out to TenTen.

Sakura then leaned back on the beach chair and said to Hinata, "Hey Hinata..."

"Yeah Sakura?"

Sakura then pointed to a blonde haired boy playing in the water with four other shadow clones**. **"Naruto's over there. Why don't you go say hi!"

"Um...I guess that wouldn't be bad."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Hinata then stood up and ran over to Naruto Uzumaki. I watched them talk a little until Naruto started to show off and got hit by a giant wave.

I giggled a little bit at my retarded friend before I saw someone throw a beach ball at Naruto. I turned my head to who it was and it was Shikamaru Nara, who was sitting next to Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. I then stared at the raven haired boy. His dark onyx eyes led me in as I got lost, and his bare muscular arms which was shirt free. I was torn out of my gaze when I saw Neji stand up. He then ran over to TenTen who was playing with Temari and picked her up bridal style. I then saw TenTen's surprised look when she threw her arms around Neji's neck and kissed him. Yes, they were going out for the whole senior year and so was Shikamaru and Temari. I wonder why they were here while we were hear.

And yes that leave's me, Sakura Haruno, boyfriend free...and it sucked. Hinata and Naruto were hanging out a lot and I always wonder why they are not boyfriend/girlfriend. I giggled a bit before this guy with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to me. It was Kiba Inuzuka...we've been hanging out now and then and I was surprised to see him.

"Hey Sakura." he said sitting down on the beach chair next to me.

"Hey Kiba." I smiled a little while looking at him.

"Hey I just wanna thank you for helping me out with Ino. I really like her."

"No problem, Kiba!"

"Thanks. Well I better get back to Ino. Bye!" Kiba then leaned over to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek before running back to his blonde haired girlfriend.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was so bored. Watching Neji and Shikamaru kissing their girlfriends was getting boring. I then decided to take a walk so I stood up and grabbed my black sunglasses. I ignored the calls from my fan girls when I saw my pink haired friend, Sakura, with that dog loving boy. Then, I was struck with anger. I saw Kiba lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Wait, why am I getting so worked up? She's just my friend and nothing else, right? I chose to walk over to her when Kiba left.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

After Kiba left I decided I should get a tan. I loved to get tans more than to go into the water. I laid down on my towel while putting on my white sunglasses on. I laid down on my back while staring at the black sun (because of the sunglasses lens) and laid there. I failed to notice the figure sitting down on the beach chair next to me.

"Hey." said the figure.

I then took off my sunglasses to see who it was and there he was...Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing black swim trunks with a white streak on his left side.

"Hey." I said before looking over at Naruto who was in the midst of a giant wave. "Holy crap!" he screamed before slammed by the wave and taking Hinata with him. I sighed before putting my sunglasses back on and laying back down.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I stared at her while she got her tan. She was beautiful. Her short pink hair matched her bikini while the sun glistened while she laid there. I bored me even more to just sit there with a beautiful girl laying in front of me.

"So Sakura, why did Kiba kiss you on the cheek?"

Sakura then looked up and Sasuke and said, "You wouldn't really care."

"Just tell me anyways."

"Let me guess, you're not going to let me tan until I answer you're question?" she answered with a smirk

I shook my head while she sat up on the beach chair taking off her sunglasses and looking at me with her bright emerald eyes.

"He was just being nice and thanking me for helping him get together with Ino."

"Oh...just wondering."

"Wait, how did you know about the kiss?"

Sasuke blushed a little (any normal person couldn't have seen it) and answered, "I was just looking around..."

"When you happened to look into my direction?" she asked with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed on her chest.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Tch, wow."

At that moment, Sakura beach towel flew a little from the wind so she sat up and ran after it. When she caught it she was pushed down violently by the red headed devil, Karin. She was wearing the smallest and tightest bikini on the entire beach.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

When I fell to the ground, I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I looked at it and there was a sharp piece of a shell stuck there.

"OW!" I yelled in pain while standing to my feet.

"Watch where your going, forehead." snapped Karin before pushing Sakura down again and walking off.

I landed on that same injured hand. I yelped into pain before I noticed that Sasuke went to my side. He helped me up and back to the chairs.

"Are you ok?" he asked, failing to notice my hand.

"No." I replied quietly while showing my hand to him.

He then grabbed a gauze wrap that was in my beach bag and put in on my hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled with a light blush on my cheeks.

"Your welcome." he said.

A few minutes of silenced passed and I was getting really bored. Just on queue, the D.J. on the stage **(A/N It's one of the beaches with a stage and music and stuff.)** played a slow song. Suddenly, all the couples got on the sand and began to dance. I saw TenTen, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, and even Naruto and Hinata go up to the sand and dance. I just sat there, looking at all the couples with a smile on my face. Of course I wanted to go up there and dance with Sasuke but...there is no way in hell I would ask him!

Suddenly, as if he red my mind, Sasuke asked, "Why don't we go up there and dance?" I looked at him surprised before he continued. "Y-you know, since there is nothing else to do."

I nodded before walking up to everyone else. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before I looked away blushing. He then did something that shocked me. He took my chin and pulled me to face him and he kissed me. On the lips. It was a nice, passionate kiss while I kissed back. We then pulled away from each other and I heard him say what I've been longing to hear.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too." I answered before smashing my lips on his.

And that… that was how I spent my summer vacation.

* * *

**I just felt like writing this because it's my summer vacation and I never wrote a story based on summer vacation for Sasuke and Sakura so RxR please! Oh and tell me if I hsould make a sequel. I have a few idea's in mind for the sequel. ****You like, yes?! Haha this is a remake of what I originally posted. I have time now so I'm going over like all my stories (mostly the oneshots) and noticing all my mistakes. Ouch..sad part is..this shizz has been up for about 2 years! AHHHHH haha im stupid! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Cherry**


End file.
